Snape's Hair
by FoxFlyer
Summary: Snape should really wash his hair more often. Maybe then people would like him more. Pic from MachoMachi on Deviantart.


Hey guys! Here's another story for you! Have you ever wondered if Snape washes his hair? So did I. =D

I still don't own the characters... But I asked for Draco for my birthday...

Read on!

* * *

It was a gorgeous day outside, and of course my last class would be potions with the Hufflepuffs. Snape was in a good mood, having just docked Gryffindor tens of hundreds of points, and he was smiling unpleasantly when we walked in. I chose a seat in the middle and was soon joined by my two sisters. We're triplets, though we don't really look alike. Vixie has silver hair and eyes, and Nicole has green eyes and brown hair. I have brown hair too, but my eyes are also brown.

Anyway, moving away from my family, we were supposed to be making a potion to relax the mind and strengthen the wits. I normally enjoy potions, but I was in a bad mood and just wanted to go outside and relax. After all, it was Friday, and I wanted to soak up some sun, having not been out all week. So I bent to the task before me, determined to scrape a passing grade.

*

Needless to say, the lesson did not go well. My potion was supposed to be orange, bubbling black bubbles. But it was bubblegum pink and spitting green bubbles. Something about this pushed me over the edge, and… well… my cauldron sort of exploded. I think I would have gotten away with it if I hadn't also uttered a swear word.

"Ten points from RavenClaw," Snape said nastily. "And a detention, to be served tonight. Come down at six o' clock."  
I gave him my best glare as he cleared away my area with a wave of his wand. His eyes were glinting maliciously, and he was sneering.

"Yes Professor." I also muttered a few choice words under my breath in French, which he didn't catch.

*

"You just had to go and cheese him off," Vixie sighed later.

"Cheer up honey. It can't go that badly," Nicole added sympathetically.

I stared at the plate in front of me, which someone had heaped with food. I wasn't very hungry I was dreading spending time in the dungeon with Snape. Who knew what he would make me do? Hopefully it would be nothing more than lines: _I must not swear in class…_ What could be more exciting?

I sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll see you two later."

"Let us know how it all goes down. Oh, and you might want to stop by the bathroom before—"

"Yes, thank you Vixie, for saying that really loudly right in the middle of dinner. Goodbye," I stomped off.

*

Snape was already there when I walked in, even though it was way before six.

"Punctual are you?" he asked rhetorically. "You can start by seeing that the store cupboard is stocked and alphabetized. If I find one jar out of place…" he let the threat hang in the air and went back to grading papers.

I carefully took my bag off my shoulder and set it on the ground. There was very little sound in the room, and the silence unnerved me. I started to take jars out of the cupboard, but my thoughts were wandering and soon I found myself lost in a daydream. I caught myself before I wandered too far, and managed to organize the A's through the C's. Then I completely stopped what I was doing and turned to stare at Snape.

He was bent low over a long essay, reading aloud to himself under his breath. His hair was hanging off of his head like a dirty rag. Didn't he ever wash it? Before I realized what was happening, I hap pulled out my wand. I opened my mouth and he suddenly looked up.

"Have you stopped working for a reason, or are you only proving your idiocy?" he asked in a perfectly civil tone.

I closed my mouth and turned around, cheeks flaming. D through F looked ok, I only had to re-arrange one or two bottles. Before I could start on G, I had turned again and was watching him. His hair was really in a sorry state. Maybe it needed a little help. Surely it was unhealthy for someone to have such disgusting hair?

My wand was out again. Snape didn't look up this time, and before I even realized I was doing it, I had pointed my wand at his head.

"_Scrougify_," I mumbled.

I don't know who was more surprised, Snape or I. His hair became frothy with pink and purple bubbles, which soon covered his head like a shower poof. I erupted into giggles as he tried to stop the flow with just his hands, but that only worked them into a finer lather and covered his hands in what looked like multi-colored gloves.

"You… you horrid… you foul…" Snape sputtered. His eyes were menacing black slits.

"I…I don't think you need to be… to be criticizing me. It's just… just soap! Sir." I told him between giggles.

He looked livid. I pulled my self together, but I couldn't keep from smiling at him.

"Twenty-five points from Ravenclaw," he said softly.

I glared at him. "I suppose that means I can go now, right, Professor?" I snarled.

His lip curled. "Yes. And I will be having a word with your head of house."

"For what it's worth, maybe if you washed your hair once in a blue moon, it wouldn't have filled up with bubbles," I snarled, grabbing my bag. My tummy was hurting and I just wanted out.

"Do you mean to say that you didn't have anything to do with… this?"

I gave him my most innocent look. "I just turned around and your hair was full of suds."

"That doesn't explain why you had your wand out."  
"My back itched," I invented quickly. "In that place where you need something or someone else to scratch it."

He glared at me. "Go. Before I take fifty points from your house."

I was only too happy to flee.

*

"Did you see it?"  
"It looks amazing—"

"I didn't know his hair could look like that!"

"It's so shiny!"

"He seems so much more pleasant."

"Seems isn't enough, he was absolutely foul to me…"

I had gone to breakfast very early to avoid the teachers so I could get some sunshine before lessons. Now, as I headed back into the dungeon, I heard these whispers all around me, and my stomach was suddenly full of butterflies, on top of the pain I was already feeling.

We surged into the dungeon. As per usual, Snape wasn't there yet.

"Think you can keep your cool?" Nicole teased.

I dropped onto my seat, glad to be sitting, if nothing else. "I hope so."

"Good, because we don't want to lose any more points," Vixie sat down beside me. "You gave her to me, by the way, started right after breakfast. Oh, the things I'm going to do to y—"

The door slammed and Snape swept to the front of the classroom. There was an audible gasp as the class took in his face. I early fell out of my chair.

His hair was –and there was no other word to describe it— gorgeous. It was sleek and soft looking, and it was reflecting what little light was in the dungeon. Some of the girls started giggling, but fell silent under the withering look he gave them.

"It is my unpleasant duty to bestow thirty-five points to Ravenclaw. One of you," he glared at me, "though she denies it, made my hair look… like this." His black eyes were glittering bitterly. "I must say it feels rather better than before. However," he swept his eyes over us, curling back his lip, "If you give me reason to, I will take all those points back, and more. Now," he flicked his wand at the board, "get to work."

*

We left an hour later. I felt lighter than air, even with Vixie complaining about stomach cramps.

"Just a moment." Snape beckoned at me. "A word."

I cast a despairing look at Vixie and Nicole, and then returned with Snape to the dungeon.

"I can't think of anything I did this time, professor," I sighed.

"You didn't do anything. I wanted…" here he seemed to choke, "to thank you."

I was surprised. "For what?"

"Whether you admit it or not, I know my…new…hair is your fault."

I beamed. "Well you're welcome."

Hs eyes turned cold. "Don't think for one minute that this is going to make your life less miserable. If I catch you so much as _looking_ at me the wrong way, I am going to deduct points as if there were no restrictions. Do I make myself clear?"

His voice was menacing and his eyes were cold, but I could see a smile playing on his lips. I smiled brightly.

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Now get out."

I left with a big smile on my face.

~End~

* * *

Sory, I know it wasn't the best thing. But it hit me like, last night, and I just had to write about it!

Please review!!


End file.
